Izuku Midoriya(Deku)
Izuku Midoriya ( Midoriya Izuku?), also known as Deku, is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia. Though born without a Quirk, he manages to catch the attention of the legendary hero All Might due to his innate heroism and has since become his close pupil and also a student at U.A. High School. All Might passed on his quirk to Izuku, making Izuku the ninth owner of the Quirk One For All. My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 21 0808.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 21 0382.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 21 0383.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 21 0384.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 21 0381.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 21 0362.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 21 0359.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 21 0363.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 21 0360.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 21 0361.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 21 0358.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 17 0722.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0424.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 5 0151.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0717.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0651.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0650.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0621.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0549.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0548.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0547.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0546.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0545.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0544.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0543.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0730.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0729.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0728.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0727.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0726.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0725.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0719.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0718.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 1 0126.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 1 0125.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 24 0499.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0964.jpg Episode 10 My Hero Academy (11).jpg Episode 10 My Hero Academy (10).jpg Episode 10 My Hero Academy (9).jpg Episode 10 My Hero Academy (8).jpg Episode 10 My Hero Academy (7).jpg Episode 10 My Hero Academy (6).jpg Episode 10 My Hero Academy (5).jpg Episode 10 My Hero Academy (3).jpg Episode 10 My Hero Academy (2).jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0070.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 16 0249.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 16 0248.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 16 0247.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 2 0421.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0609 44039335321 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0607 43990832632 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0606 44039335381 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0605 43990832702 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0601 44039335821 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0600 44039335961 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0599 44039336231 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0838 44039094241 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0252 44038955011 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0251 44038955051 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0250 44038955111 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0249 44038955131 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0248 44038955231 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0247 44038955301 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0246 44038955361 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0245 43320126344 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0244 43320126384 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0610 43990832572 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0672 43999331861 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0658 43999331911 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0657 43999331971 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0656 43999332061 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0655 43999332111 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0654 43999332151 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0653 43999332241 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0652 43999332301 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0651 43999332321 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0650 43999332361 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0649 43999332411 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0648 43999332471 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0647 43999332481 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0646 29061968947 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0645 29061969087 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0644 42190171500 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0643 42190171530 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0587 43999332921 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0586 43999332951 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0585 42190171950 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0584 42190172000 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0583 42190172050 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0582 42190172140 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0579 42190172230 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0578 43999333191 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0515 43320122114 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0514 43320122194 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0453 43320123474 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0442 29101796957 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-03 2-1031 44038955941 o.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 3 0927.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 3 0926.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 3 0921.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 3 0920.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 3 0919.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 3 0918.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 3 0917.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 3 0894.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 3 0893.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0595 44038952131 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0594 43320120204 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0590 43320120314 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0589 43320120414 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0588 44038952381 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0518 43320121794 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0517 43320121874 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-05-0516 43320121984 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-07-0457 43320616584 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-07-0456 42230065940 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-07-0455 43320616714 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-1034 30171176998 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0746 29102244587 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0697 43990831892 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0696 43990831972 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0695 43990832022 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0694 43320566064 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0693 43990832092 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0268 43133091635 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0267 29101949937 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0266 29101949957 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0265 29101950057 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0264 43133091815 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0248 43133092135 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0213 29101951157 o.jpg My-hero-academia-episode-06-0212 43133092575 o.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 5 0594.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 06.720p 0171.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 8 0644.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 8 0643.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 8 0642.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 8 0598.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 8 0597.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 14 0938.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 14 0738.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 14 1034.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 13 0540.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 19 0990.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 19 0991.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 19 0992.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 19 0993.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 21 0949.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 22 0381.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 25 0386.jpg Category:Shonen Jump Category:My Hero Academia Category:Metahumans Category:Body Alteration Category:Genius Category:Tacticians Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Super Hero Category:Disguise Category:Teenagers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Secret Keeper Category:Cowards Category:Street Fighters Category:Mimicry Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Indomitable Will Category:Son Category:Apprentice Category:Muggles Category:Power Bestowal Category:Hidden Power Category:Scars Category:Late Bloomer Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Lightning Style Category:Students Category:A Class Category:Title Characters Category:Squib Category:Quirks Category:Mountain Buster Category:Electrokinesis Category:Clairvoyance Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Heterosexuality Category:U.A. High School